Pain is pleasure
by demonboy96
Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until she reentered his lie. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life and battle some post enemies and painful feelings. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later.
1. Prolouge

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until he met a certain blue haired girl. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life. V/B, G/CC, and K/18  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later._

Prologue:  
"Stop your whining you little piece of shit!" That was the last thing he heard before he was kicked halfway across the room.  
He tried desperately to stand but to no avail, he was only five years old he couldn't handle a kick to the stomach of that magnitude. More tears started streaming down his face and it was this that angered the much older man. He walked slowly to the silently weeping boy, smirking as his pray trembled in fear of his presents.  
"Please….. I'm….. so-sor-" But that was all the boy could get out before the man picked him up brutally by the collar of his shirt.  
"You're sorry? Is that it Vegeta? Is that what you want to tell your dear old father?" The man asked him in a patronizing voice while on the verge of laughter. Even at his age Vegeta could see the sick pleasure his father got out of hurting him.  
"Please father, I won't cry again." He spoke so fluently you wouldn't believe that he had only a second ago he felt as I he was going to die, but then again he was so used to it.

His Father, the rich and powerful Vegeta Ojie SR soul owner of one of the two most powerful invention companies in the world (AN: I'm not sure if that's what it's called but hi company is just like capsule corp.) was an abusive monster. Vegeta was still too young to realize why but the signs were right in front of his face so to speak.

"Fine boy, you get off easy today it's early and I have to go to work." Just like that Vegeta Sr. released his son sending him falling six feet to the cold hard floor. His father made hi was out but just before he left one of the many rooms in their large castle like mansion he has something to say. "I'm ordering the maids not to come in this room, cleaning it will be your responsibility. I want this room to sparkle" And with that he left.

On the floor lied a beaten broken boy he even with the monster gone he was terrified he didn't know what to do. He looked around the room knowing full well he would never be able to clean up the broken class and blood stains let alone make it sparkle. While looking around he noticed a phone without even thinking he stumbled to the phone a quickly as possible and dialed 911. After doing so the police were there in minutes after all this was the house of the most powerful man in town. Vegeta had bandaged himself up as good as possible and let the cops in.  
"Hello I'm Officer Son, but you can call me Bardock little one. Now tell me what happened here." Bardock instructed for no other officer to enter as he could tell the crowd of men and women frightened him. The two made their way to nearest chairs and Vegeta told Bardock all that had occurred as he was instructed.  
He was speechless. How could anyone do that to their own child? It made Bardock think of his own sons' and how even if he was hard on them he would kill to protect them. Bardock stood up and told Vegeta to get his things and that they would be leaving.  
"Does this mean I have to move to some far away county like America or something?" Though he hated his home Vegeta still wanted to stay in japan. It is where his life, incredibly shitty life was.  
Bardock gently picked up the young boy and smiled. "No, I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen."  
So after Vegeta gathered his thing the two made their way out of the house. A place Vegeta never wanted to go again.

_So what do you think? I'm going to get started on chapter two right now. Please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Ten year later

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until he met a certain blue haired girl. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later._

I DON'T OWN DBZ  
Ch2 10 years later.  
Ten years had gone by since Vegeta called to police to escape from his abusive father. The abusive owner of Ojie incorporated had been arrested and charged with child abuse. The company is now being run by several members until the now 16 year old heir is 18 years old leaving his active guardian to run the company for the next two years. After being taken away Vegeta spent a year bouncing back from foster home to faster home until Bardock could legally adopt him. He soon made friends with his new brother Kakarot Son who liked to be called Goku.

A name Vegeta refused to call him, and his older brother Raditz wasn't too bad either. He left off for college 2 years after Vegeta's adoption was final. Then there was Goku's twin brother Turles who Vegeta defined as "just like Kakarot but not as dense."  
"Hey Veg head hurry up we're going to be late!" Yelled Goku as he scrabbled around his large hallway attempting to run and get ready at the same time.  
Goku's house was only a little bit smaller then Vegeta's old one so it wasn't hard for him to adjust.  
"NEVER CALL ME THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! I'LL KILL YOU!" And with those words an angry fully dressed Vegeta ran out of his bed room (or should I say though the door) ready to kill.  
The two boys ran through the house Goku now ready and running for his life with Vegeta behind ready to kill. They ran and ran and when Goku looked to see how close Vegeta was he looked in front of him just in time to see what he had run into, his brother. Just as the two boys got to their feet Vegeta rammed them both.  
"Guy's this the fifth time this week you've knocked me over while chasing each other and the eleventh door Vegetas' broken. GUYS IT' ONLY TUESDAY!" Yelled Turles as he and the other two got up.  
"Sorry bro." Goku started. "I called Vegeta the "name which should not be spoken" because I thought he wasn't ready and I didn't want to be late." Goku finished as he rubbed his neck and gave that giant Son smile. It was hard for his twin or anyone else but Vegeta to be mad at him when he did that.  
"I already was ready idiot." Now it was Vegeta's turn to speak. "I've been ready for an hour jack-ass! Either way wouldn't be late."  
"He's right Goku, We don't leave until 6:55 it's only 4:48. We have plenty of time." Turles explained to his look alike while Vegeta made his way down stairs. The other boys followed him and the three sat down to have breakfast.  
"Where's Bardock? He's normally awake by now." Vegeta was curious to know why his adoptive father wasn't downstairs yet.  
"Hee whe on uh tfig frur a fuew diyes" Goku tried to say while stuffing his face with food.  
"What he means is dad went on a trip for a few days. He should be back sometime next week, and grandpa son is going to be stopping by from time to time." Turles butted in to clarify.  
After about 20 more minutes of Goku eating it was time for the boys to leave. They gathered their backpacks headed for school.

_At school  
_"HEY GUYS WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Asked slash yelled a short bald kid in the outdoor garden of the school. He was sitting beside some other kids. 18 was a beautiful girl with gorgeous blond hair and sparkling blue eyes was beside him. Across from him sat a girl with long stunning raven hair tied in a big pony tail her name was Chi-Chi. Last but not least a girl with equally as long purple hair diagonal from him her name was Launch.  
"Damn it baldy stop yelling!" Yelled Vegeta and the three boys sat down at the table.  
Well Goku and Turles sat with the others while Vegeta sat at the table next to them.  
"Hey Chi-Chi! Did you miss me?" To answer his question she sat down on his lap and started making out with him furiously. It was clear the two would have their lips super glued to each-other for a while.

From the other table Vegeta sat and nearly vomited. Things that romantic and mushy got on his nerves. He hated love and other things like that he was just never the type of person to openly care for another.  
"How can you stomach this?" He asked the wall. Anyone who didn't know the people in their group would think he was crazy but out of the shadow of the wall waked a tall bald man with green skin and antenna on his for head.  
"I don't I'm about to vomit." With that Piccolo walked over and sat next to the anti-social teenager. "Did you notice Tien got here?"  
Vegeta looked and towards the other table and sure enough there he was. Yet another bald guy for their group, this one was Piccolo's height and had a third eye. It was unclear to some people if it was real or a tattoo. He was making out with the purple haired girl.  
"We're going to be late let's get to class." With those random words from Turles everyone got up and made their way inside the school.  
_(Let's skip ahead to the good part. 3__rd__ period math)_  
This period had only been going on for about 10 minutes and It felt like an eternity.  
Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and 18 had this class together. A while into class the door opened and a stranger waked in. She made her way to the front of the class.  
"Ok class put away your text books." Started Mr. Guru He was not only the math teacher grandfather of Piccolo as well. "I would like you all to turn your attention to this young girl. She we be attending Black Star High with us from now (sophomore year) until graduation. Her name is Bulma Brief"

Vegeta was stunned in front of the class stood a beautiful blue haired girl she had all the boys in the class gawking and the girl green with envy. She had a beautiful figure nice and curvy. Bulma's outfit hugged each of those curves making her look sexy but at the same time not trashy.  
Goku and Piccolo were just as stunned as Vegeta but for a different reason. Goku and Piccolo remembered Bulma from their child hood she met them and spent time with them for a few months after Vegeta moves in.  
She had to move to America with her parents on business but she promised she would be back. It looked as if she kept good on her word. She had recognized the four of them well. She was happy to see some of her old friends in her class and her favorite elder.  
"Hi Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta! It's so nice to see you again." Exclaimed Bulma as she hugged each of them.  
Vegeta for the life of him couldn't remember her until she hugged him. That's when the memories of her fled back into his head.  
"Damnit bitch don't you dare touch me! Not after what you did to me!" Yelled Vegeta and he pushed Bulma away. The class was in shock, Goku, Piccolo, and Guru looked as if they feared this would happen. That just left 18 confused.  
…..

_DUN DUN DUN oooh the suspense. What will happen? Hahahah! It's about 3:35 am over here and I have school in 3 hours so good bye for now! I'll update when I get home. I get out of school at around 2:00pm but might not be home until around 4:00pm so I should have chapter three up at around 7:00 pm tomorrow X)_


	3. A look into the past part 1

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until he met a certain blue haired girl. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later.  
Thanks for the reviews guy! ^_^_

_(AN: anything italicized in the story is flashback)  
I DON'T OWN DBZ  
Ch3 the pain you put me through.  
_…

Bulma was shocked to say the least. She had no idea what had just come over Vegeta. Why would he push her like that? What was the thing she did that made him snap. All Bulma knew for sure was there was no way in hell she would let anyone talk to her like that and certainly not let them push her.  
"What the hell is your problem?!" It was now Bulma's turn to make a scene. "Ok short stuff, I don't know what your damage is but I haven't done anything to you."

Vegeta was about to scream her head off but before he got the chance the bell rang. All the students fled out of class not caring about the two angry teenagers in the room. Piccolo went with 18 to the go find the others. He explained the story behind the scene to 18 and wanted to hurry to the others so tell them Bulma was back. This left Goku the mediate between the two.

"Guy's." he started while walking carefully up to the two. "Why don't we just go to lunch and forget this ever happened?" He knew neither of them would ever listen to that. He just wanted to say something to calm the situation, but what?

"Kakarot lets go. I have nothing to say to this woman." With that Vegeta grabbed Goku's writs and pulled them out of class leaving a very angry and confused Bulma to ponder of what just happened.

**With piccolo and the others.  
**On the way Piccolo had explain the story behind the drama to 18 and told the other that Bulma was back. They were now in the library all with the exception of Goku, Vegeta, and launch. She decided to go see Bulma. This left the group all sitting together in an awkward silence; Krillin was the brave one who decided to break it. "What exactly do we do? If Bulma really doesn't remember than why does Vegeta?"

"Well they are two different people; with all the blocked out childhood memories Vegeta must have some of them were bound to resurface." Chi-Chi told him.

"Why Would Bulma do something like that anyway?" 18 questioned. "She doesn't seem like the type to do such a thing."

"We don't know. The only one with them when I happened was my brother and he isn't exactly here to fill us in." Turles stated.

"Well let's just go find Goku. He's still in school somewhere I think." The one with the idea was Tien.

"Not that brother. I was referring to Raditz, but he will be back in two week for some winter break his school is giving him. When he returns we can ask him" Explained Turles

**With Vegeta and Goku  
**Vegeta had been pulling Goku around the school for about 10 minutes. "Vegeta wait!" Goku demanded as he stopped them both. He wanted to know what exactly happened all those years ago that he wasn't there for.

"Shut up Kakarot I have no desire to speak of it." He tried to walk away but now Goku was holding onto his wrist. "Unhand me!" Vegeta demanded but Goku only tightened his grip.

"You've been dragging me all around the school I'm not letting go until you answer me. Before I got there and after I left the room that night 7 years ago what happened?" Goku was very serious and Vegeta knew it. He was never this stern.

**_Flashback (Goku)  
_**_I didn't know what to do. I had heard stories of this evil man but had never met him. He looked scary with his scowl and tall spikey dark brown hair. He was standing next to me extremely angry at what was in front of us._

_There in front of me stood two children. One was a boy just a tad bit short for the age of 9 with tall spikey black hair. The other was a girl who looked be just a year younger then the spikey headed boy but this girl had a very strange hair color, blue. The boy was bleeding, heavily. Blood streamed from his arm I wouldn't expect anything less considering the gigantic gash in his arm. He was doing his best not to cry. _

_The girl, she was holding a knife. You could tell she didn't slash him because the knife was and unstained piece of silver. It was the man who had gashed the boy._

_"Did you really think I would just stay away?" This was a question of the man as he started walking towards the other kids. "Did you really thing you would escape by calling the cops?" He picked up the boy by the arm making sure to clench the wound. "Did you think I was done with you Vegeta?!"_

_After those words he dropped Vegeta and clenched his own leg. He was now bleeding from a sharp stab in the leg. Still the girls' knife remained unstained with blood. She wasn't what stabbed him it was me. I bit him in the leg. What else was I to do? He had my friend and like the saiyan child I am I reacted with instinct._

_"You little fucker!" The man yelled at me as he picked me up and threw me to the wall._

_I stood as fast as I could and ran to him. I jumped in the ready to kick him in the face but before I could make contact he grabbed my leg and slammed me to the ground. He threw me so hard my head broke the floor. I was still awake and ready to fight._

_"Kakarot!" I looked to see Vegeta. He was angry. Come to think of it that was the first time I saw him that angry. "You bastard I don't care what you do to me but don't hurt them!" _

_Vegeta walked straight past me on the path to face his father. Bulma was in the corner watching and crying. She felt so bad for what she did. I could see it in her face. She never meant for this to happen she even told me so. Vegeta grabbed me and drug me out of the room._

_"Kakarot go get Raditz or Bardock." With those words he closed the door._

_I ran as fast as I could I found both of my brothers and told them and my dad what happened. It took about 20 minutes to get back to the room but when we did all I saw was Vegeta with a knife in his back and unconscious. His father and Bulma were gone.  
__**End flashback  
**_"Ok Vegeta." Goku started. "That's what I remember now what happened? In those 20 minutes what happened? Please tell me what you told Raditz."

He looked at Goku. He was in beep thought on if he should tell him or not. Then he came to a decision. "Very well than Kakarot. Go find the woman and the others. Tell them I will inform you all tomorrow after school." He turned to walk away. "But be warned, you won't like what you hear." With that The spiky hared temperamental teen walked away from his step adoptive brother and only friend.

…

What do you think? Review have been good thanks! Next chapter will be up in 2 days I wanna make it a good one and this story will run 18 chapters at the least it may go longer if you all want.


	4. Please forget it

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until he met a certain blue haired girl. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later.  
Thanks for the reviews guy! Sorry for the late up date. I've been doing school work and trying to get this girl to like me at me my school. I think it's working! Anyway here you go chapter 4 again sorry for the wait.^_^_

_(AN: anything italicized in the story is flashback)  
I DON'T OWN DBZ  
Ch4 Don't remember.  
_…

Bulma had been informed of the meeting with the other to find the root of Vegetas' hatred for her and it was set for the school roof top. This was all so confusing to her going back to her home town and finding that had done something so horrible but had no memory. She knew her memory was bad. You see 3 years ago Bulma had been in a car accident. It was so bad she had amnesia for a full year. Her memory was almost back but she wasn't the same person. Did she want to be? If she were to regain every memory she had lost the doctors said she could possibly be a different person, or well the person she used to be.

"Well this meeting is about to start. I better get to the roof." She made her way to the roof and stopped just before the door. "They all must hate me."

Bulma opened the door expecting to find a group of angry teenager waiting to judge her for a horrible act that she couldn't remember. But what she saw way one boy. He stoop leaning over the railing of this three story school roof. He was looking up to the sky and his tall spikey hair pointed back toward Bulma.

"Kakarot told the others not to come." The boy started. "He said that what I have to say should be said only to you."

She walked up next to him. He was so deep in thought, he looked angry yet calm at the same time. "Vegeta," She started. "I want to tell you I honestly don't remember what I did. Goku told me to story of that night with your father. I don't know where I went by the time he got back. I don't even remember that night." She told him.

He was still so calm. "How could you forget? I've tried so hard to block that memory but to no avail. I only just started to forget it last year but then we met again." What was up with Vegeta? He seemed so calm for someone who had a burning hatred for this blue haired woman.

She explained the accident and the amnesia. How her memory was in bit and pieces.  
"I was in a car accident." She began. "I was actually on a bus on the way to school and this car rammed into us. I was In the back seat right here it impacted. I was in a coma for a while and when I woke up I couldn't remember who I was. Over time my parents told me stories and I started to remember you guy's. But my memory is still in pieces." Bulma finished. Vegeta had turned to look her dead in the eyes. They stood there for a few minutes never taking their eyes off each other. Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"Woman." He began. "Forget about this. All of it let the past stay in the past. I can tell that you're not the same person you were all those years ago. There is no need for you to know what you did." He told her.

"But don't you hate me?" Bulma questioned.

"Not anymore."

**With Goku and the others.**

"Damnit Goku!" 18 yelled. "I thought you said that Bulma and Vegeta were to meet us here in the woods. Where the fuck are they Goku!?"

"I lied you guys, sorry." These words from Goku had everyone upset. They were all yelling at Goku. The overlapping voices irritated his saiyan hearing. He put his hands over his head trying to block out the sound but the sound was too much. "Screw it have Turles explain I have to go!" With that the wild spikey haired boy lepta into the air and flew of.

Now everyone turned their anger to Turles. "If one of you screams at me you're all dead." He began. "Kakarot wanted this to be between only Bulma and Vegeta. They can explain when they're ready."

"That's all well and fine but why did he have to lead us all out into the freaking woods?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Because Chi-Chi this is the short cut to our house. You know the one we use every day? We're going to hang out there for a while." Turles replied as they all began to walk.

There was a rustle in the bushes. It was so faint not even Turles' saiyan hearing could pick it up. But that didn't mean it was so subtle that no one in the group could hear it. The one who heard it was Piccolo. He didn't want to cause alarm so he decided to sneak off. "Guy's I forgot my backpack at school. Tien come with me to get it." The two boys walked away and told the group they would meet them at the Son house.

"Piccolo what's up? You never take your books home on a Friday." Tien asked as they were far behind the group.

"I heard something in the woods. Someone is here and trying to sneak back to the school. They're moving very discreetly but I can still hear them." Piccolo told him.

"But what if it's just someone who forgot their books at school?" Tien again asked trying to bring some reason into light.

"No. They were moving way to fast. Also I don't sense anything." Piccolo stated.

Tien did think it was odd considering that no one else in their school outside their groups and a few teachers could mask their Ki. The boy's had reached the school and noticed Bulma and Vegeta were still on the roof. They flew up to them.

"Hey you guys." Tien greeted and he and Piccolo landed.

"Hey what's up?" Bulma greeted then asked.

"I need to ask Vegeta if he could sense any ones energy in the woods or in the school. Exclude any animal and people we already know." Piccolo told them.

Without a word Vegeta closed his eyes and scanned the aria. He could sense for miles he even felt the others faint energies as some of them were trying to mask them. He felt the energy of the teachers in the school and the children of his neighborhood. He even could faintly feel the stream of energy Goku left before he masked his own. You could tell Vegeta's ability to sense energy was very advanced because he identified all these thing in only 2 seconds.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Vegeta told them. "What's the meaning of this Piccolo you took frightened?"

"Is everything ok?" Bulma asked.

"No I think someone is here I know I heard someone." Piccolo told her.

"Maybe you're just imaging things." Bulma suggested.

"No." Vegeta started. "He wouldn't over react like this. Woman it's not safe here I want you to go to mine and Kakarots' house with Tien."

Tien and Bulma nodded as Tien flew her off. Vegeta and Piccolo ran down to the school's main lobby. They would have Made it to the math wing of the most annoying teacher in the school hadn't caught them. It was Professor Garlic Jr.

"Look Shorty I need to find my grandfather so step aside." Piccolo demanded.

"Now now Mr. Green-well you better watch that temper." He said it in such annoyingly patronizing voice that the boys just ran off.

He yelled something about detention but neither of them cared. They made it just in time to see Guru leaving his room. "Boy's I was expecting you. I heard something in the woods and automatically felt you're guard go up child."

They boys bowed to show respect to the man while panting. Guru had long ago some something that only three other adults in the universe managed to do. Gain both Piccolo and Vegetas' respect. Guru unlocked the door and let the boys and himself back into the room.

"I could hear someone moving through the school they were very fast. Although as soon as Bulma and Tien left so did the unknown person." Guru told them.

"Wow your hearing is good old man." Vegeta stated. "Wait! Did this person follow Bulma?" Piccolo asked with a little worry in his voice.

"No child calm down. He ran off in the other direction." Guru said.

"Grandfather could you come with me to the son house? I'll call father and my brother and ask them to come as well." Piccolo asked.

"Relax young one." Guru started. "Your cousin is a fine warrior and he's visiting you don't have to worry us."

"If you say so old man. I'm going to ask my brother to go to your house and help." With that Vegeta took out his Samsung galaxy note (AN: I don't own this phone or claim rights to it. I just got it for Christmas and I fucking love it also I forgot about Terble so I'm putting him inJ) and called his brother Terble to tell him where to go. With that the three left the school.

…..

Sorry for the wait guy hope you like and I know it seems weird that goku masked his energy but that will all make sense as soon as I post next chapter.


	5. can someone please explain?

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until she reentered his lie. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life and battle some post enemies and painful feelings. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later.  
Thanks for the reviews guy (AN: anything italicized in the story is flashback)  
I DON'T OWN DBZ  
Ch5 Can someone please explain?  
_…

Goku was flying away from the screaming teenager and had been gone for a few minutes. He gotten pretty far and got his head back under control. He was very far away. Way past his house. All of a sudden something hit him. In only a moment he fell unconscious. The person who hit him swiftly carried him off. Unknown to the man a small bag fell out of Goku's pocket.

"How can a super saiyan fall so easily?" The man asked. He seemed very pleased with himself as he started to fly off. He put his hand up to his ear to turn on some sort of communication device. "Sir I have him that means only three saiyan remain."

**Back with Bulma and the others.**

The teenagers were back at the Son house. Krillin and 18 were making out. Chi-Chi and Launch were sitting a couch talking about hair and other girly things. Piccolo and Tien were having a close range sparing session while Turles watched. Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on another watching random thing on TV. They were sitting on very closely.

"Hey Vegeta have you seen Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Come to think of it the last time I saw Kakarot was at school." He told her.

"Didn't you say you sensed his energy fade?" Piccolo asked as he walked over to the two on the couch.

"Yes but he must just not want us to know where he is." Vegeta answered.

"But he wouldn't just vanish like that." Chi-Chi added with a hint of concern.

"I'm sure he's alright." Turles butted in.

Everyone went back to what they were doing except for Chi-Chi. She seemed very worried that no one knew were Goku was. She pulled Bulma and Vegeta into another room to talk to them. She told them she was worried so Bulma suggested that Vegeta go search for him, which he protested. With a little pushing Bulma managed to talk Vegeta into it but he managed to talk everyone else into helping them search. By talking them into it I mean he threatened to kill them if they didn't get the hell up and help.

Everyone decided to take a car instead on flying. Krillin 18, and Turles were in one car. Launch, Tien, and Piccolo were in another. This Left Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi in the last car.

"Why am I stuck with you too? Also why are we making such a big deal about this? Kakarot can take care of himself." Vegeta protested in the front passenger seat with Bulma driving and Chi-Chi in the back seat.

"Stop whining Veg head. We just want to find that Goku is ok." Bulma told him.

"NEVER FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" Vegeta protested rather loudly.

"Sorry sweetie I'm just poking fun." Both Bulma and Vegeta had blank faces. Bulma didn't mean to call Vegeta that it kind of slipped out. It was very awkward so Vegeta decided to take the conversation in a different direction.

"Hey harpy in the back! Did Kakarot mention to you that he would be leaving?" Vegeta asked Chi-Chi who didn't seem to care what he called her.

"No he never said he had anywhere to be he-" She was cut off as the car flipped into the air.

The car had somehow been thrown into the air. It was pretty high and the girls were screaming as they thought they were going to die. Vegeta on the other hand punched out the door so he could fly out. Once he exited the car he floated there watching it fall before he realized the girls were still inside. He quickly transported over the car and caught it with one had. Vegeta then gently sat the car on the ground and pulled the horrified girls out.

'Thank god she's ok.' Vegeta thought as he sat them down, careful not to let either of them know he was worried. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Maybe the hover system in the car went haywire?" Chi-Chi suggested.

"While in ground mode? Not possible I designed the car I should know. Plus I felt something pick us up." Bulma said.

"I didn't sense anyone near us." Vegeta started. He began walking around looking for nothing in particular.

"I'm getting scared." Chi-Chi started. "First Goku goes missing then the car gets flipped over. This sucks." Chi-Chi complained.

"What the hell? Why is this here?" Vegeta asked as he walked back over to the girls.

"What is it Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarots bag of senzu beans." Chi-Chi ran over and examined the bag to find Vegeta was right.

"So something is wrong because we all know that Kakarot never leaves this behind." He said.

"Very good Vegeta." A voice said that came from the sky. " I didn't think you would find that, I knew I dropped it." Down from the sky came the same man that was carrying Goku earlier. He was tall and had purple skin.

"Bu…. Burter? What the fuck are you doing here?" Vegeta questioned as he seemed a little freaked out.

"Vegeta do you know this guy?" Bulma asked.

"Woman take the harpy and run." Vegeta told her. He seemed really freaked out.

"But Vege-" She was cut off.

"Just do it!" He yelled.

"No now Vegeta no need to yell. Those girls are perfectly safe and so are you provided you give me the bag." Burter said looking at the senzu beans. This had Vegeta questioning why Burter wanted the bag. It took only a second for Vegeta to piece the clues together.

"Why can't I sense your energy Burter?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh this bracelet" Burter held up his wrist to reveal a thin golden bracelet. "It stops my energy from being able to be sensed. Someone very talented designed it for me."

Vegeta threw Burter the bag and began to walk away. "Take it and leave."

Burter made a swift move over to Vegeta and the girl and back to where he was standing before anyone noticed he had moved. Burter quickly flew away and once he had gotten into the air he reached up to his ear and turned on his communicator.

"Sir Phase two is complete and by not Kakarot should be at the son house." Burter started. "If all goes will we should be able to turn of the inhibiter in one month."

"Very good Burter." The man on the other end answered. "When this is done you and your "group" will be paid a very hefty price."

**At the Son house**

As everyone was walking in and Vegeta was telling the others about Burter they all walked in to see Goku watching TV. Chi-Chi ran over to him and hugged him. He then began to explain that all he could remember was waking up in the yard only moments ago. After that Vegeta filled him in on the events that had occurred.

"Well that's weird. There was no fight?" Goku asked.

"I wanted to avoid it while the girls were near. I didn't want them to get hurt." Vegeta told him

_'And you were afraid. But why?'_ Bulma thought as she was listening to the saiyans convers.

"Why what?" Vegeta asked Bulma. Just as usual he was confused.

"You said 'but why?' What were you talking about?" He again questioned.

"Bulma didn't say anything." Piccolo butted in. "I would have heard it."

_'Goku you don't thing…?' Chi-Chi thought._

_'Yup it looks like it. The same thing that happened to us is happening to them.' Goku thought back._

_'This is going to be hell' Chi-Chi then thought._

**With Burter**

"Master we will have to lay low for a while. Our plan will now take 7 months to complete." Burter told the man while shaking. It was clear to see he didn't want to deliver the news.

"Relax. 7 months will be just fine I can wait but until the…" The man then pressed a button on the side of his chair. "Send in the boy."

Almost immediately a teenage boy about Goku's height and wearing a scar on his cheek walked in. "How may I serve you master?" The teen asked while bowing.

"I need you to go to their school. I have enrolled you in. Gain their trust and report back to me when you can. I've rented out a house for you to stay in not that far from Kakarots girlfriend. I don't want you to go more than two weeks without reporting back to me." The man instructed.

"Yes sir. I won't let you don't. How much am I getting pain boss?" The teen asked.

The man then pulled out a golden credit card, car keys, and a house key. "This is all yours, the card had a 10 million dollar limit. If you do your job correctly imagine the value off all the things I've given you tripled."

With that the boy bowed and flew out of the window. He was smiling and evil grin this job was worth way more than he could have ever hoped to make. Sure he had done good scamming people for his 11 of his 17 years of life but he had never made more than ten thousand dollars in three years. With this job he would make enough to feed him like a kind for years and all he had to do was manipulate some fellow teenagers to trust him. This would be easy he thought. But he didn't know the group of kids he was getting involved with. Unbeknown to him this would he his most dangerous mission yet.

…..

I am so sorry this took so long guy I accidently deleted what I already had and had to re type this whole chapter im so sorry. Please review. I haven't been getting many. L


	6. The start of the drama

**Pain is Pleasure  
**_Summary: Pain was all he knew. His life was nothing but hell on earth that is until she reentered his lie. Join a teenage Vegeta, Bulma and the rest of the gang as they go through all the ups and downs of a teenage life and battle some post enemies and painful feelings. V/B, G/CC, K/18, and T/L  
Warning: this story contains abuse, mature language, and minor self-harm later.  
Thanks for the reviews guy (AN: anything italicized in the story is flashback)  
I DON'T OWN DBZ  
I am so sorry it took so long to update_

_Ch6 Drama  
_…

It was Monday 2 weeks after the events with Burter. The group had opted to forget about it while Bulma and Vegeta had overlooked their new "power." The gang walked into the cafeteria for breakfast. They took their usual table by the vending machine. Goku sat next to Chi-Chi, Krillin next to 18, Tien next to launch, Piccolo and Turles leaning against the wall, and Bulma and Vegeta sitting across from each other.

"Kami this morning is dull." Vegeta stated as he put his head down on the table before him. He had actually gone the morning without chasing Goku. Because of this he didn't have his usual kick of adrenalin he normally used to boost him through the day.

"I agree it's rather boring." Bulma told him. "This day needs a pick-me-up."

"Too bad they don't sell coffee on Mondays." Vegeta said.

"Yeah it sucks, the one day we need it the most." Bulma said.

The bell rang dismissing the students to class. The group all went their separate ways. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Turles all decided to skip homeroom and wait in their first period English class. 18, Piccolo, Launch, and Tien went to first period history while Krillin was sent off to period one gym all alone.

The first period group strolled lazily into class early and choose seats in the back of the room. There were other kids in the room as well, there was only a sub in the room until Mr. "Perfect" was to arrive and soon he did. In walked a man wearing a green suit and he was clearly not human. He looked almost like a beetle. He walked in put his attaché case down, took out his papers, and began to write on the bored. The bell had now rung signaling the first period had started. Only seconds after in walked a boy about Goku's height wearing an orange jacket similar to Goku's. The Teacher stood up alongside the boy in front of the room.

"Now class." The teacher begun. "This is our new student Yamcha Lee. I expect you all to be kind and show him around the school." He looked at Bulma and Vegeta when he said this. "Mr. Lee please go sit by the blue haired girl, her name is Bulma. The one next to her is Vegeta; after going over your class list's you three had many classes together."

Yamcha made his way to the back of the room with a goofy yet fake smile. He was now about to see how well his deceptive skills really worked. He sat down in front of Bulma then turned around and looked at her. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Hey like he said I'm Yamcha. You're Bulma right?" Yamcha began the conversation.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you let me introduce you to my friends. That one with the wild spikey hair is Goku and next to him is his twin brother Turles." Goku and Turles waved and said their hellos. "This beautiful girl behind me is Chi-Chi, but she's already taken by Goku." They all chuckled and giggled except for Vegeta that is. "Last but not least this is Vegeta."

Yamcha said hello but Vegeta simply ignored him. For some reason he didn't trust this guy, not for a second. Vegeta could sense deception inside him, he could feel something that was the mixture of egotistical, evil, and a weak will. Vegeta didn't want to have anything to do with this guy at all. More importantly he didn't want Bulma to have anything to do with this guy. He had the thought that we would tell Bulma to stay away from Yamcha later. He wanted it to be later but then again it looked like fate wanted her to hear now. Unbeknown to Vegeta, Bulma had heard a base of his thought. In her heard his voice rung '_Stay away from him.'_ Over and over again his voice rang those words in her mind.

The bell rang dismissing the class from first period. They all hurried out of the room, away from that teacher. Goku and the others took Yamcha to second period Science which the whole group had together. Bulma had taken Vegeta to a hallway on the other end of the school; this wing was closed for construction so they wouldn't be bothered.

"Why don't you want me to go near Yamcha?" Bulma directly asked.

It took Vegeta a moment before he realized that Bulma must have heard his thoughts. "I feel evil within him. I'm not telling you to stay away but stay on guard. If anything happens let me know."

"You sound a bit worried. Could it be you actually care about me?" She asked in a joking tone.

Vegeta began to blush and quickly turned around to hide his red face. "Don't be stupid. I simply need you alive so I can exact my revenge for what happened when we were kids."

"Now I get why you're so brutally honest, you're a horrible liar." She giggled and pulled him by the wrist playfully. "Come on were going to be late."

**Skip to the end of the day. Now leaving school.**

Now that the day was over the gang was going to head over to the mall not too far from the school. Vegeta had to stay late and told the rest of the gang to meet him there; this left him with no idea of what was to come. When he finally got out of school an hour later he decided to just fly to the mall. On the way he got out his cellphone and began texting while flying, being a badass.

_**Vegeta's phone**_

_Vegeta: hey Kakarot im on my way 2 the mall._

_Kakarot: Ok…_

_Vegeta: ?_

_Kakarot: Don't get mad…._

_Vegeta: ?_

_Kakarot: ummm_

_Vegeta: FUCKING SAY IT!_

_Kakarot: Um Bulma told me you don't like him and all but…. Yamcha is here with us._

**End conversation.**

"I am going to hurt so many people." Vegeta said as he flew a bit faster.

He wanted to get to the mall for some reason. Actually he knew the exact reason why he wanted to get there; he didn't want the new guy with Bulma. He felt a connection to her and he could scene that there was something un-pure about that guy. Vegeta finally landed at the mall door and made his way to the "Chill spot." It was a new store that was made for kids to just hangout. Vegeta walked back through the store to the place where he normally hung out with the others. Goku was the first person he saw. Goku was waving his hands in the air warning Vegeta to not go into the back half of the store.

"Kakarot you look like an idiot stop." Vegeta said as he walked to the back.

Goku out his hand to his face and was worried about how Vegeta would take what was behind the door.

When Vegeta opened the door he was in utter shock. All he could do as he was staring at the sight in front of him. It was in that moment he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK?!" It was all he could do after seeing Bulma and Yamcha making out and about to go to third base.  
…

I am so sorry it took so long! I had a lot of stuff to do it won't happen again.


End file.
